A datacenter is a facility that physically houses various equipment, such as computers, servers (e.g., web servers, application servers, database servers), switches routers, data storage devices, load balancers, wire cages or closets, vaults, racks, and related equipment for the purpose of storing, managing, processing, and exchanging data and information between nodes. A node is typically either a client or a server within the data center. Datacenters also provide application services and management for various data processing functions.
Datacenters are a unique environment because all the computers and services provided to clients are within a controlled and well-monitored environment. Additionally, datacenters are not static. In other words, datacenters are constantly growing to add additional computers, services, and/or support more users. Therefore, scaling datacenters to increase performance due to the growth of services and users is an ongoing effort.
Due to the dynamic nature of data centers technological solutions have been developed to aid in the management of datacenters. One common approach is to tier management services and locate them in specific locations in the deployment network topology (i.e., a static locations within the datacenter). However, as the network topology within the datacenter changes, for example, the data center is divided into two subnets necessitating the addition of additional routers, the management service must be re-configured and, in some cases, re-deployed, to function in the new topology.